


深海巨轮1

by huangchuandai



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangchuandai/pseuds/huangchuandai





	深海巨轮1

沈隽意低下头，亲了他嘴唇一下，轻声说：“我喜欢你，不想强迫你，让我标记，好不好。”

傅清疏呼吸越发沉，虽然还有意识但已经混沌了，嘴唇微微颤着说不出话，呓语似的，手指不自觉的去拽衣领。

“热。”

沈隽意一颗颗解开他的扣子，剥掉衬衫露出清瘦却不单薄的上半身，锁骨精致纤细，腰腹白皙柔软。

因为发情期，浑身蒸的发红，花瓣似的一碰就能挤出浅粉的汁液，沈隽意眼里滚烫，强迫自己从他胸前被衬衫磨蹭到红肿的乳珠上挪开视线。

刚接来的水冰凉，他拧了毛巾给他擦拭，才一碰上傅清疏便颤了下，更往他手上靠，抓着他的手往身上蹭，不多时就蹭的红肿。

“别动。”沈隽意拿开他的手单手攥着，将人抱在怀里，阻止他的蛮力。

凉水对常人来说或许有用，但对彻底发情的傅清疏来说，反而成了饮鸩止渴，越发燥热难受，皱着眉推他的手。

沈隽意擦完他上半身，又把裤子给他脱了，内裤全部湿透，剥下来的时候布满了黏腻的水渍，紧闭的小口微微翕动着，挤出一股又一股的水泽。

这样的场景对他来说无疑是往深海里投了一颗重达千斤的炸药，轰然的炸开，粉碎了他所有的理智。

血腥味的信息素顿时在房间里蔓延开来，他强忍着几乎爆裂的发情，将人抱在腿上趴着，一下下用毛巾为他擦拭。

信息素的契合让傅清疏无意识地贴近沈隽意，去汲取他身上的气味，却又克制地攥紧了拳，只有被按在膝上的腿能看出来他现在的痛苦。

沈隽意清晰的感觉到膝上的人在发颤，几乎擦不干净的水泽像是个泉眼，这样下去不行！

他将人翻过来抱在怀里，一手拖着他的后颈，正好按在了肿胀的腺体上，被烫的一惊，忙喊他：“傅清疏，你怎么样！”

傅清疏已经烧糊涂了，浑身软的不行，被他抱在怀里还是歪歪斜斜的往一边偏，低哼了两声：“热。”

沈隽意是想过他的发情期会很汹涌，上次在实验室已经见过了，再加上这次见到了傅正青，他心底最深处那个执念，彻底爆发了。

他终于忍不住，低头吻住傅清疏，绕在他背后的手狠狠往怀里按，舌尖强硬地顶开他的牙齿，长驱直入的进去勾动他的舌尖。

傅清疏本能地回应着他的湿吻，探出柔软湿热的舌尖与他纠缠，无意识地吞咽两人的唾液，却因为他的混沌染湿了下巴。

沈隽意掐住他的下巴，看他意乱情迷的表情，闻到他身上那股木质香已经烧到了极致，呼吸发沉的掐住他的腰往自己按。

傅清疏浑身无力地往后仰，几乎撑不住身体的重量，沈隽意将人放在床上，低头再次含住他的嘴唇，轻咬了下问他：“是不是难受。”

“嗯。”傅清疏本能地回应。

沈隽意在梦里想过无数次让他在自己身下颤抖，承受不住地哭出来，抑或是求饶，吻着他背上的纹身，感觉他的战栗。

他的手按上细软的腰，低下头，吻了他的肩一下，感觉到身下的人轻轻颤了一下，随即又慢慢下移，一路挪到微陷的后腰。

傅清疏未着寸缕，他的指尖才一碰到臀瓣指尖的小口便摸到了一手的濡湿，泛滥的染湿了细白的大腿、

沈隽意试探性地伸手按住翕动的小口，却猝不及防被咬住了，裹吸似的往里吞，便顺势往里一探。

“嗯……”

外来的刺激让傅清疏猛地一颤，臀眼下意识的缩紧吸附住修长的手指，可一进去之后就是更大的空虚，难受地挪了挪腰。

手指在从未有人探访过的紧致中抽送搅动，带起一阵黏腻的水声，又添了一根手指进去，往深处戳送。

“不……行……”傅清疏已经烧糊涂了，没有理智了，但刻在骨子里的克制还在拒绝，本能的拒绝。

沈隽意被他挑起发情期，早已也溃散了理智，满心满眼地想要占有他，手指越送越快，单手搂着傅清疏的脖子强迫他抬起头和自己接吻，夺取他最后的呼吸。

意识溃散的傅清疏被动地承受着这个充满狂烈爱意的吻，浑身的快感全部集中在后面那根越送越快的手指上。

“傅清疏。”沈隽意松开他的唇，吻上他的肩膀，细细地在腺体上吸吮，激的傅清疏摇头闪躲，回避这个让他承受不住的刺激。

“别舔……”

沈隽意舔够了，手指猛地往里一送，牙齿同时咬破他的腺体注入大量信息素，傅清疏脖子向上一扬，几乎痉挛似的打颤，瞬间射了出来。

沈隽意咬破腺体，往里注入了一些信息素，又抽出手指，将不住发抖的人抱进怀里，抹了抹他额角的汗，低声问：“好点了吗？”

傅清疏依旧在冒汗，不但没有缓解，反而好像更严重了。

沈隽意伸手往他臀上摸，水渍比刚才更加汹涌了，沈隽意心里一慌，他这个太不同寻常了，难道是用了禁药的后遗症？！

“傅清疏！”沈隽意拍拍他的脸，看他微微睁开眼睛，松了口气问他：“你感觉怎么样？”

傅清疏眨了眨满是雾气的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着他的，抬着无力的手艰难地摸了下他的脸，随即又软著身体往一边偏。

沈隽意顾不上许多了，掰过他的脸吻了他一下，起身褪掉了身上的衣服，他原本以为只要咬破腺体的暂时标记再加上让他射出来就会好一些，然而完全不起作用。

“清疏，我喜欢你。”沈隽意将他拉起来跪趴着，吻着他的后背，慢慢将自己的滚烫肿胀的阴茎送了进去。

一瞬间，傅清疏哆嗦着蜷起脚尖，膝盖一软就要趴下去被沈隽意扶着才堪堪跪稳，可没等他缓过来，那个粗大又滚烫的阴茎便开始抽送起来。

“……不……太大了……轻……”傅清疏嘴里说不出完整的句子，迷迷糊糊地单个词组往外表达最直白的意思。

沈隽意握着他的腰，才一送进去便被濡湿滚烫的穴肉包裹，像是有无数只小手揉着他，又像是温热的小嘴吸吮。

发情期的后穴蔓延出源源不断的水渍，被抽送出咕叽的水声，又被拍打出细细的泡沫黏在穴口。

傅清疏对这种感觉陌生极了，他努力地想要击中精神，可每当抓住些什么就又被一下一下猛烈的撞击撞的粉碎。

信息素在房间里彼此交缠，一个在濒临崩溃边缘，一个被勾的理智全无，只剩下响亮的拍击声和喘息声。

沈隽意低下头，含住他的耳垂，牙齿轻轻地磕了一下，感觉到他的战栗，又绕过去吻他。

发情期的Omega会渴望接吻，能给他们安全感，沈隽意含住他的舌尖轻咬了下，感觉他缩回去，又挪到颈侧，轻轻咬了一口。

“别咬。”傅清疏两手无力地抓住床单，强自承受来自身后的猛烈冲撞，口中溢出一丝难耐的低吟，又因为太过狠戾的力道而染上了一丝哭腔。

他大概还有一丁点残存的理智，在哭腔发出来的一瞬间咬住了枕头，强自承受着灭顶的情潮，本能地抵抗。

沈隽意发觉他的隐忍，将人抱起来坐在腿上，高高地拖着他的腿环住自己，在他没反应过来的时候猛地放下。

“啊……”

粗长的柱体丝毫不差的全部插进去，直接顶在了生殖腔口，傅清疏又疼又快慰地浑身打颤，本能地吸紧了体内的巨物。

沈隽意咬住他的喉结，一只手托着他的腰带着他一下一下地撞进最深处，回回顶在生殖腔口，眼看要撞开一条缝隙。

傅清疏狂乱的摇着头，徒劳地抱住面前的人，手指无意识地蜷缩，在他的后背上留下一道道血痕。

沈隽意“嘶”了一声，黏湿水泽染湿两个人的大腿，傅清疏睁着迷蒙的眼睛，几乎失焦地喘着气，沈隽意一手托着他，另一手按上他胸前肿胀的乳珠，狠狠地按了一下。

瞬间，沈隽意感觉到一股滚烫的热液冲上他巨大的顶端，接着便是一阵几乎痉挛的裹吸，他这次用后面高潮了。

沈隽意被他一浇，差点在他的体内胀大成结，猛地抽了出来，攥着他的手抚上自己已经涨到不行的阴茎，带着他上下撸动。

精液喷发出来，射在傅清疏手上，又因为他俯身低头，溅到嘴角和胸口，沈隽意将他脸捧起来，用拇指擦去，心念一动，递到他嘴边。

“乖，吃下去。”

傅清疏意识纷乱，跟着他的指令伸出舌尖，舔了下，鲜红的舌尖瞬间点燃了沈隽意刚消散下去的灼热，轻轻地抬起他的腿又送了进去。

“嗯……深一点……”

沈隽意低头含住他胸口挺立的乳珠，齿尖细细地研磨，一下一下地往深处撞，感觉到那里的软肉乖巧地吸吮着他，不由地发狠似的撞起来。

傅清疏咬住手掌承受几乎将他撞碎的力道，大腿被往两边掰开，体内那个巨大的阴茎就算是在满是水泽下也几乎撕裂。

沈隽意发觉他咬着自己的手，伸手将他的手拿开，将自己的手给他咬着，在他耳边低低喘息，“教授，说你喜欢我。”


End file.
